Pairings
by moviesox
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title. Simon has a girlfriend who is not right for him, Tori is trying to find that special boy, Rae feels awkward with all of the couples around her, and Derek is trying to tell Chloe something important but keeps wimping out
1. Chapter 1

**A few OC's. This chapter is kind of short... too bad for you.**

**_Crystal's Pov_**

****I walked around the mall looking for something to buy with the $50 Kit gave us.

"Crys! " I turned. It was Simon.

"What?" I asked.

"Want to hang out. I have nothing to do," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What shall we do on this fine, sunny day?" I asked skipping around him.

"I got a football. Want to play catch?" He asked heading toward the door. "We can play in that patch of grass in the back of the mall,"

"Sure," I replied, "You know, when I was eleven, I could throw a football across the room," I said catching the football he threw at me.

"It's been four years since there was an eleven year old Crystal so you might not have the skill anymore," He replied trying to take the ball from me. I punched him in the shoulder with the empty hand and he laughed. We went to the grass and he ran a few feet away.

"Dude, really?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I don't feel like going far away than having to run back up and grab the ball," He replied. I rolled my eyes, again, and threw the ball full power. He caught it that cradled his hand.

"Umm… ouch. I guess Crystal _can _still throw," Simon said smiling at me. He went back about six yards and I nodded. He threw the ball and I caught it. I threw it at his face and he caught it. It went back and fourth like that for a while. My phone buzzed.

"Hold on!" I yelled at Simon, who was not about seven yards away. It was Chloe.

_**Hey Crys. Kit wants us to meet back at the car in 10. **_

I replied: _**K, thx Chlo. Me and S were playing catch in the back of the mall. Tell Kit we mite b a lil' late.**_

_**Can do =)**_

"Simon! We have to go back!" I yelled. He came jogging back. "Race?" I asked. He nodded.

_**Chloe' POV **_

Derek and I walked hand in hand around the mall all day. Derek got uncomfortable when he wasn't close enough to hear my heartbeat. I don't know exactly why, but I'm totally fine with it. We got to Kit's van and Derek released my hand because of Aunt Lauren. She glared at us as I crawled in the back with him. Tori and Rae followed not much later. Yes, Tori and Rae. We found Rae and Jacinda at the safe house we're currently staying in.

We came to the mall because me, Rae, Tori, and Simon's friend, Crystal, decided we needed a trip to the mall.

It's been about five months since we've been on the move. Simon and Tori both now know that they are siblings, Simon met Crystal and they're best friends, Derek and I have been together for five months. We joined the safe house about four months ago. Simon is currently dating Raina who was hanging with her friends getting a mani-pedi today. Tori is still looking for somebody. I think she'd be really cute with Carson, the fire demon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crystal's POV**_

I collapsed on my bed. I thought of my perfect day with Simon. It hurts to know that you love somebody that you can never have. I inhaled the scent of laundry detergent. It smelled like a teddy bear. Simon seems oblivious on how Raina's bossing him around like he's her little servant. That little witch doesn't deserve him.

I wish my relationship with Simon was like Chloe and Derek. I see them holding hands and cuddling on the couch, it makes me jealous because Chloe already found her other half. My other half is under a witch's spell. I'm not joking either. Raina put a spell on Simon to make him like her. The only way to break it is for me to kiss him. I remember hearing Raina talk about it to Ashlynn a couple months ago like it was yesterday. The very situation that had me in tears for weeks.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Have you casted the spell yet?" Ashlynn asked, pushing her red bangs out of her eyes. _

_ "Yeah. The only way to break it is if that Crystal girl kisses him," Raina replied, her blood red lips curling up into an evil smile. _

_ "Well, they seem pretty close to that. What if they do?" Ashlynn asked. I peeked a little further from behind the door._

_ "Oh, I'll make sure they don't. She's totally not right for him. They will get no alone time what-so-ever," She replied flipping her perfect blonde hair behind her back. _

_ *Flashback over*_

I got up and looked in the mirror. I didn't look as perfect as Raina with her silky smooth, thick, golden-blonde hair. Her eyes that seem like a never ending pool of water and her perfect tan skin. I looked at my own boring refection. My dull dark brown, almost black hair is long and thick, but it's nothing compared to Raina's. My grey eyes are dull and look like a rain cloud. My skin is pale. I look like a vampire and I'm not. I'm an electricity demon.

_**Simon's POV**_

I sat on the couch waiting for Raina to come home. Something didn't feel right. I don't even really like Raina. Only, I can't seem to let go of her. I feel like I should be with somebody else. I feel like should be with Crystal.

I just can't stop looking at Crystal's long, thick, beautiful, shiny, brunette hair. And her eyes, her beautiful eyes. They shine and sparkle more than Raina's ever did. They were so deep and grey, they were almost purple. Her perfect pale skin made her look like a doll. She was so pure. I loved the way she blushes when she get's nervous or somebody complements her. She is perfect in so many ways. She is athletic and has that charm where everybody likes her.

Every time I try to dump Raina, I fall under her beauty and I always end up saying something nice. I know she did something to make it like this. My brain goes to her but my heart goes to Crys.

Raina walked in. I smiled at her, "Hey, Raina," She smiled happily and ran over to me.

"SIMON!" She squealed, attacking me in a fit of hugs and kisses. "I missed you _sooo _much!"

"I missed you, too," I lied.

"So, Simon, what did you do while I was gone?" she asked perching herself on my lap.

"I went to the mall and played catch with Crystal," I said plainly. Raina's face screwed up like someone just put ice in her bra.

"Crystal is such a dork!" She said, "You should stay away from that girl," She took a deep breath, "Anyways, the salon we were at was out of perfect pink! It was a tragedy! I had to use pretty peach instead! Oh, it was just _horrible_! Now I have to adjust all of my daily makeup just because the stupid salon didn't have perfect pink!" She snuggled into me. "And you know how much I _need _my daily makeup_, _don't you, boo?" I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Derek's POV**_

Chloe and I laid down for the night. Lauren didn't like the idea of us sleeping together, but Dad told her that it's because of her being my mate, which I hadn't told her yet, and we'll be responsible. Chloe positioned herself to where I could clearly hear her heartbeat. It was slow and steady. It was good. Chloe tilted her head up and kissed me, "I love you, Derek," she mumbled.

"I love you, too, Chloe," I replied. I thought about telling her about mates and all that, but when I looked down, Chloe was already asleep. I watched Chloe sleep. She was so peaceful. I sat there watching for a bit before falling asleep myself.

_**Tori's POV**_

I laid in bed and thought about everything. By everything, I mean guys. Guys that are nice to me, of course. Collin, Carson, Ty, and, Austin. Collin, he has blonde hair blue eyes, and a werewolf. Carson has brown hair and green eyes, and he's a fire demon. Ty has Black hair and brown eyes, he's a sorcerer. Austin has light brown hair and hazel eyes, he's a volo.

_**Chloe's POV the next morning (the last POV of the chapter)**_

I woke up in Derek's arms, as I usually do. I rolled over and jumped. He was awake. "Sorry," He said as I sat up.

"It's okay," I replied smiling at him. He got up and left me so I could get ready. I dragged myself to my dresser and pulled open the shirt drawer and remembered what I had bought yesterday. I grabbed my new crop top with a black tank top for underneath. I grabbed normal skinny jeans and I went into the bathroom to fix my hair. It's now blonde, again. I brushed through my hair and walked out to let Derek get dressed.

I started walking downstairs when I heard crying coming from Crystal's room. I knocked on her door. She opened it a little bit and let me in. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. I walked into her room and hugged her. She cried. I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She took a deep breath and finally opened her mouth to say something.

"You know how Simon's dating Raina?" She asked. I nodded, "It's only because Raina put a spell on Simon and it's because she knows I liked him and… the only way to break the spell is if I kiss him. I've been trying and it's impossible," I smiled. I know what to do.

"I have an idea," I said, "So, Tori showed me Simon's sketchbook and we found a picture of his 'fantasy girl'. It's not Raina. Not even close. She's basically a gangster. More like a tomboy skater girl. A look you can totally pull off," Her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "But first, we have to get Simon's sketchbook," the door shot open and a happy Tori walked in.

"Already done! I have it," She pointed at the sketchbook. "I'm helping, by the way," She smiled. "Oh wait!" She yelled running out of the room.

Tori came back minutes later and she had a box. It had all the clothes pictured in Simon's drawing. "Where did you get that?" I asked. She smirked evilly.

"I've been waiting for somebody who likes Simon to knock Raina on her butt. That's what she get's for using my laptop," She said happily, closing the door. I looked in the box and took the sky blue flat bill hat up and put it on Crystal's head. She posed causing Tori to laugh hysterically. Tori than proceeded to throw Crystal a blue zip up hoodie with a peace sign on it.

When Tori and I were done with Crystal, she had on a pink tank top underneath a blue tank top, than on top of that she wore the sweatshirt that was unzipped. She had the hood down and her hat was on forward and tilted to the right side. She was wearing blue jeans that were wrinkled at the bottom because they had ridden up when she put on her pink high top basketball shoes. She was wearing a little bit of mascara and eye liner than that was it. Her hair was in low pigtails and her layers made it look super cool. She smiled.

"Perfect," Tori said smiling. We walked her to the living room where everyone was finishing their breakfast. Simon's jaw dropped. Raina's eyes widened and she looked like Crystal would ruin her chances with Simon, which hopefully, is true. The whole room was quiet. Jake walked up to her and winked.

"Hey, babe," He said. Crystal did exactly what Tori said to do and rolled her eyes and said something rejection-like.

"Go continue to hit on every girl in the house and keep walking, loser," She said. Jake stared at her than quickly walked back to the table, taking his place next to Collin. I walked over to Derek and sat on his lap.

"Did you just break Crystal?" Derek asked. I looked up at him.

"No. Tori and I gave her a makeover," I replied.


End file.
